bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doushite mo Kimi wo Ushinaitakunai
Romanized Title Doushite mo Kimi wo Ushinaitakunai Japanese Title どうしても君を失いたくない English Title No Matter What, I Don't Want to Lose You Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 |} Note: This is a song from the B'z mini album'' ''FRIENDS. All of the songs on the album are connected in that they tell a single coherent story from start to finish. To fully take in the storyline, the order of the songs can be ascertained below. Song titles that are not linked are instrumentals. ::Prologue. Friends ::SCENE1. Itsuka no Merry Christmas ::SCENE2-1. Boku no Tsumi ::SCENE2-2. Love Is... ::SCENE3. Koi Jyanakunaru Hi ::SCENE4. SEASONS ::SCENE5. Doushite Mo Kimi wo Ushinaitakunai ::SCENE6. Itsuka no Merry Christmas (Reprise) Romaji kurui naku kisetsu wa kurikaeshi atarashii fuyuu ga mata kuru kooritsuku youna kuuki ni tsutsumare kyou mo memagurushiku boku wa kurasu akegata no nureta michi ni kuruma wo tomete hitori de me wo toji sukoshi dake nazukashii yume wo mita boku ga hashiru yume wo doushite mo kimi wo ushinaitakunai mune no oku kara sakenderu modoru koto no nai nagare no naka de kokoro moyashita hito dakara mado ni ochiru yuki no tsubu wa hakanaku tokete naku nari hitoke no nai kousaten wo narande aruku futari ga mieru koi jyanakunaru koto wa hito wo uragiru koto ni naru no ka ai wo tsuraruku koto no kekka wa hitotsu nano ka doushite mo kimi wo ushinaitakunai mune no oku kara sakenderu modoru koto no nai nagare no naka de kokoro moyashita hito dakara onaji namida wo nagashi aeru kakegae no nai hito yo douka tsuyoku te wo toriaou tsurai toki wa nakeba ii futari no koto ni futa wo shite ikiru toka hageshiku nikumi atte wasureru toka bokura no yukisaki ga doko ka ni aru hazu da doushite mo kimi wo ushinaitakunai mune no oku kara sakenderu modoru koto no nai nagare no naka de kokoro moyashita hito dakara itsuka isshoni umi ni ikou nami no oto wo kikitai ano hi no suna no ue de odorou sugi yuku hibi ni te wo futte tsui oku no kakera wa ussurato shiroku sekai wo tsutsundeiru kimi wa mezame dekakete yuku kawaranai machi no hito gomi no naka ni Japanese 狂いなく季節はくりかえし　新しい冬がまた来る 凍りつくような空気に包まれ　今日もめまぐるしく僕は暮らす 明け方の濡れた道に　車を停めてひとりで目を閉じ 少しだけ懐かしい　夢を見た　僕が走る夢を どうしても君を失いたくない　胸の奥から叫んでる 戻ることのない流れの中で　心燃やした人だから 窓に落ちる雪の粒は　はかなく溶けてなくなり 人気のない交差点をならんで歩く二人が見える 恋じゃなくなることは　人を裏切ることになるのか 愛を貫くことの結果は　ひとつなのか どうしても君を失いたくない　胸の奥から叫んでる 戻ることのない流れの中で　心燃やした人だから 同じ涙を流しあえる　かけがえのない人よ どうか強く手をとりあおう　つらい時は泣けばいい 二人のことに蓋をして生きるとか　激しく憎みあって忘れるとか 僕らの行き先がどこかに　あるはずだ どうしても君を失いたくない　胸の奥から叫んでる 戻ることのない流れの中で　心燃やした人だから いつかいっしょに海に行こう　波の音を聞きたい あの日の砂の上で踊ろう　過ぎゆく日々に手をふって 追憶のかけらは　うっすらと白く　世界を包んでいる 君は目覚め出かけてゆく　変わらない街のひとごみの中に English Madly passing seasons are coming around A new winter is here again, Wrapped inside the frozen air Today, I still live a hectic life On a wet road at dawn, I stop the car and close my eyes I dream of nostalgic days long past And in the dream, I run... "No matter what, I don't want to lose you!" I scream that from the deepest recesses of my chest There’s only standing in a flowing current where there's no turning back Because my heart has long since been set on fire The drops of snow paint the panes of the window And slowly melt and disappear On the crossroad that shows no sign of life, I see a couple walking closely, arm in arm When love ceases to be Is it considered a betrayal to the other person? The result of going through love... Is this it? "No matter what, I don't want to lose you!" I scream that from the deepest recesses of my chest There’s only standing in a flowing current where there's no turning back Because my heart has long since been set on fire We cried the same tears together Hey, irreplaceable person! Find a way to take hold of this hand of mine It's all right to cry when pain visits If we go on living after closing the lid to our lives together Or if we forget all of the intense animosity between us Somehow, there should always be a place for us to go "No matter what, I don't want to lose you!" I scream that from the deepest recesses of my chest There’s only standing in a flowing current where there's no turning back Because my heart has long since been set on fire Let's go back to the seaside someday I want to hear the sound of the waves again Let's dance on top of the sands one more time someday And wave goodbye to those days that are now behind us All those memories are fading into a sea of white They envelop this world we once shared After you wake up, you'll be going out To join the crowd of people on this unchanged street...